


Elemental

by Mollydurrbach



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollydurrbach/pseuds/Mollydurrbach





	Elemental

Life wasn't so bad, the earth hardly quaked because of the fiery undergrounds, and it rained this morning, leaving dew on the grass, nor did Misha's meatballs taste under seasoned. However, the massive hole Taleigh of the Estia made in the training center wall with a single fist had consequences. Misha would've screamed at her, but only her mentor, Alvadhi was there to scowl her whilst the other trainees stared.  
"Control yourself!" Alvadhi yelled as he rushes over from another student. Taleigh stared at her fist before looking down at her cowering fellow student. Missing his tanned face by inches, she would've blasted the same hole his skull. She could've killed him and she didn't know his name, even though she's been under the same teacher for the pass two years. Never bothering because he was a year below her.  
She pulls away, apologizing, "I'm sorry."  
Alvadhi now beside her, pulled her to meet his eyes, "You could've killed him."  
She turns, sighing, "I know-"  
Reaching around and offers her hand to the still trembling kid, he took it, "-I'm sorry."  
She neck flushed as her teacher spoke carefully to the young man, "Are you alright Nemui?"  
'Nemui' nods, not speaking. Either shy or scared.


End file.
